I Do It For You
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: "Your music choice is so bad, but you're undeniably yet irritatingly cute when you bop your head along."/ Seth brings Carmella to a Parkway Drive show. SethxCarmella oneshot with some fluff.


**AN: I saw a post of Seth at a Parkway Drive concert this morning and then I read some dialogue on pinterest and that's when the muses started coming alive. Therefore, this oneshot with my OTP(Seth/Carmella) was born. I hope I didn't do them justice even though I've written them before. I just love them two so much. They are some of my favorites to write.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Seth Rollins or Carmella or any other WWE superstar that may be mentioned.

* * *

 **I DO IT FOR YOU**

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm at a Parkway Drive concert," Carmella mused. Hard rock wasn't typically something she listened to, but being the girlfriend of Seth Rollins; it was inevitable she would be getting a taste of it in her life. They were both off the road for a couple days and when Seth found out that Parkway Drive would be playing in Chicago at the Riviera Theatre, he pleaded with Carmella to attend the show and since she found herself accompanying him to this show, he'd obviously gotten his way.

"That's because you love me." The Intercontinental champion placed a kiss to his girlfriend's temple. The couple were settled at one of the balconies. He chose to sit there so he could get a good view of the show without being surrounded by a large crowd.

"I guess I do," the blonde teased. "You got your way, so I may love you just a little bit."

Seth chuckled. "Just a little bit?"

The former Smackdown women's champion shrugged her shoulders. "I mean you drug me to another city whenever I could've been in the comfort of our home." She got pleasure from giving him a hard time.

"Sorry to break it to you, babe, but coming to a Parkway Drive show is way better than sitting at home and watching 'Friends' reruns on Netflix."

Carmella looked to her boyfriend appalled. "How dare you say that? 'Friends' is the best show ever!"

"Just saying, baby." He removed his arm from the back of her seat where it resting and wrapped it around her shoulders, giving her shoulder a squeeze with his hand.

"Maybe I should've stayed home instead," The Princess of Staten Island pouted. "Then I wouldn't have to worry about this hoopla coming out of your mouth about my favorite show."

"How would you have spent time with your amazing boyfriend if you were stuck at home by yourself?"

"I would manage just fine; I would've sat in the comfort in our home with coffee in my hand and our fur babies cuddled with me watching 'Friends'," Carmella answered. "Sounds like a good time to me."

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference." The Architect dually noted out loud. "I'm sorry I am wasting your time by wanting to spend time with you on our days off."

"It's fine. There are worse things I could be doing right now. Spending time with you isn't half bad." She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

The band members of Parkway Drive came onto the stage and Seth removed his arm from around Carmella so he could stand up and watch with excitement as the band prepared to start playing for the crowd.

Carmella smiled at her boyfriend. It was like he was a child on Christmas morning. He always seemed so nonchalant, but he couldn't contain his excitement and that made her happy. She eventually got up from her seat too to see the band perform.

* * *

Parkway Drive was playing a song from their latest album, 'Reverence' called 'The Void' and Carmella found amusement at her boyfriend headbanging to the music. He was all over the place. She hadn't ever seen him so interested as he was in this current moment. She had to judge his taste in music, but after listening to some of their songs live, she could understand why Seth loved this band so much. The energy was infectious and the environment was raving.

There was a pause before the band started playing another song. She took the time to whisper something in his ear. "Your music choice is so bad, but you're undeniably yet irritatingly cute when you bop your head along."

"I aimed for that," Seth teased. He put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, bringing her in close to him. Another song from the band's new album called 'Prey' started playing and the Intercontinental champion continued with his headbanging, making Carmella giggle.

The energy was so infectious that Carmella found herself headbanging throughout the middle of 'Prey'. Seth saw her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. It seemed like she caught the infectious energy that was radiating throughout the Riviera Theater. He was beginning to wonder if there was a new Parkway Drive fan on the horizon.

"I can't deny this..." Carmella said in her boyfriend's ear. "...this is pretty gnarly. I can see why you enjoy coming to shows like this."

Seth bent down low enough to speak to Carmella. "So you're not upset anymore that I drug you to another city on our time off?"

"Oh, no, I'm still salty about not being at home," she replied. "however, this isn't too bad. Like I said, there could be worse things to do." She was kidding with him. She was happy with anytime she got to spend with him and it made her happy knowing that he was having a good time.

Seth merely shook his head and chuckled, turning his attention back to the concert.

* * *

The Parkway Drive concert was over with and Seth and Carmella went backstage to hang with the band since they had backstage passes. The Kingslayer had been to several of their shows before, so the band members were familiar with him; this was the first time he'd been to a show of theirs since getting with Carmella.

The Princess of Staten Island followed her boyfriend as he interacted with each band member. He gushed about how awesome the show was and it amused her at how starstruck we was by the band's presence.

She smiled and nodded as everyone was interacting with one another. She wasn't entirely sure what to say since she didn't know much about the band. She did managed to tell them that she thought their show was pretty good and they got her to headbang which earned her some laughter.

Seth turned around to face Carmella. "We're going to get a group picture. Would you like to get in the picture too?"

"I have to have photo evidence to show to Bayley that I actually attended a Parkway Drive show with you."

He laughed as he held his arm open for her. "Come here then." She obliged and tucked herself under his arm as one of the members backstage crew took a picture on her and Seth's phone.

"Thanks," Seth said to the backstage crew member as he retrieved his and Carmella's phone. He stood beside her going through the pictures on their phones. "Are these pictures okay?"

"Yep," Carmella smiled. "I look fabulous so all is good." The Intercontinental champion rolled his eyes and chuckled at his girlfriend's response.

"Do you want me to get a picture of you two together?" The backstage crew member asked, referring to Seth and Carmella.

"You want to get a picture, babe?"

Carmella nodded. "I'm always down for a picture."

Seth handed his phone to the backstage crew member and he stood beside Carmella, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Both of them had big smiles on their faces, content to be with one another. "Thanks, again." Seth retrieved his phone and showed Carmella the picture. She smiled and nodded in approval.

"That is really a good picture of us," Carmella gushed. "We are such a lovely couple." She stared at the picture in awe for a few more seconds. He was dressed in a black progenex shirt with black shorts, his hair in a bun and a signature snapback on his head backwards. She was dressed in a black scoop neck t-shirt that was tucked into black leather leggings with pockets and high heeled sandals. Her hair was down in it's natural waves. She found it to be adorable how they both were wearing all black.

"Well we better head out." Seth shook hands with each of the band members and thanked them. Carmella did the same. He walked out the backstage area, Carmella following suit. Whenever they got to the lobby of the theater, Seth enveloped Carmella in a hug. "Thank you."

She looked up to him and smiled. "You're welcome." She broke their hug apart and she looped her arm through his as they walked out of the Riviera Theater.

* * *

Seth and Carmella were back in the motel room they rented while they were in Chicago. The Architect was scrolling back through the pictures that were taken at the show while Carmella was in the shower. He opened his Instagram and posted the pictures that were taken.

 _wwerollins:_ Amazing show tonight by an amazing band _parkwaydriveofficial_ and it was even better with an amazing girl to watch the show with even though the music isn't her cup of tea. _carmellawwe._

 _itsmebayley:_ I can't believe she actually went dude! Looks fun.

Seth laughed at Bayley's comment. Carmella was right whenever she said that she needed to have photo evidence for Bayley that she actually went to the Parkway Drive show with him.

Likes immediately came in from Bayley(of course), Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair, Finn Balor, Sami Zayn, Chris Jericho, Corey Graves, Mandy Rose, Sheamus, and Ruby Riott.

Carmella came out of the bathroom dressed in his 'Burn It Down' merchandise shirt and red pajama shorts. "I feel much better now. I don't like when sweat and makeup mix together." She went and plopped down on the bed beside him.

"Look at this." Seth handed her his phone and she smiled as she looked at his Instagram post. "I meant what I said in the post about you being amazing."

Carmella blushed. "I may be fabulous but not amazing. I'm your girlfriend and as your girlfriend, it's my job to want to spend time with you." She also noticed all the likes he already got on the Instagram post. "Wow, we must be a popular couple! But, then again, who couldn't love us. I'm fabulous and you're just straight up hot."

Seth laughed at the giddiness of his girlfriend. She could be so conceded at times, but he knew she meant well. "I do appreciate coming with me to the show tonight." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "Regardless of what you think, I think you're amazing."

She felt her heart flutter. Bayley was her angel for setting her up with the man sitting beside her on the bed. "On my days off I wanted to spend time you and I did just that. So, it's a win win for us. You got to see Parkway Drive and I got to spend time with my man."

"Since you did something I wanted to do tonight, we can do something you want tomorrow." He'd never been with someone who was willing to do whatever it took to spend time with him, even if it didn't interest her. He definitely owed her the same.

"We are totally watching some 'Friends' on netflix," she teased. Seth rolled his eyes and laughed. He knew that was coming. "I'll come do some Crossfit with you tomorrow too."

"This is why I fell in love with you." He bent down and kissed her, tossing the covers over them.

He was going to show her how appreciative he was of her. It was the least he could do for her.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed this. I would love to know what you thought about this.**


End file.
